


Porque soy el mayor

by michan_kitamura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean haria cualquier cosa por su hermano menor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque soy el mayor

            Dean lo nota, no lo dice en voz alta porque al hacerlo todo se volvería demasiado real, y no quiere que sea real, quiere pensar que se lo está imaginando, aunque sabe que no es así, sabe que Sammy se le está escapando de las manos, como si fuera agua entre sus dedos.

Le resulta imposible culpar a su hermano, por eso se culpa a sí mismo. Se siente como un hijo de puta que no cumplió bien su trabajo, no cuidó a su hermano como debía, por mucho que se hubiera ido al infierno por Sam, tendría que haber encontrado alguna forma de quedarse y acompañarlo. Cualquier cosa antes de que el menor de los Winchester se convirtiera en esto.

Esto que se resume en un tipo grande que le oculta cosas y que confía más en un demonio que en su propio hermano, que lo trata como un niño, que lo hace ver débil. Por eso Dean se cuestiona, se pregunta, se maldice, cómo mierda se va a sentir capaz de detener el Apocalipsis si ni su propio hermano lo cree capaz de matar más que a un par de demonios.

A veces intenta culpar a Ruby de lo que está pasando, a esa perra que se aprovechó de que Sammy se quedó solo para convencerlo de que ella era distinta al resto. Pero no le resulta demasiado, y no tiene nada que ver con que confíe en la chica, porque si es honesto, de sus intenciones desconfía bastante. Es porque siente culpa, porque está seguro de que es su culpa, al menos su padre lo culparía a él. _“Sam es tu responsabilidad”_ le dijo cuando aún era un crío, y Dean se odia un poco porque aunque no se lo diga a nadie, nunca se ha sentido demasiado bueno con las responsabilidades, Aunque siempre dijera _“Si, señor” “Como usted diga, señor”._ _  
_

Dean quiere a Sam, iría al infierno de nuevo por él si fuese necesario (a pesar de conocer el horror, a pesar de que aún tiene pesadillas y tiembla en las noches sólo con recordarlo), por eso, porque ama a su hermano como nunca podrá amar a nadie, aunque el mayor de los Winchester no lo llame así, es que ni siquiera duda cuando Cass le propone aliarse con los Ángeles. no confía en ellos, pero no hay otra manera de salvar a su hermano, y eso es lo único que él quiere, que Sammy vuelva a ser el mismo.


End file.
